


Anniversary

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: It's the anniversary of Suvi and Sara's relationship.  They each have presents for the other.SpecRec 2018.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squidhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidhead/gifts).



Turquoise eyes scanned the code as it flew by on the screen. Words describing the bases for DNA, the genetic code broken down as much as they were able to understand it. Suvi sucked in her bottom lip as she waited for the results to be spit out of the printer. She barely noticed the stiffness in her muscles from sitting for hours as she ran the calculations and simulations to see if the serum worked. She’d worked countless hours while the Tempest was docked at the Nexus. Utilizing the data of the Jardaan and the Kett exaltation process. While both had untold mysteries, the Nexus scientists had been able to replicate the gene isolation and extraction process. It helped with so much research regarding diseases and rare genetic mutations. They’d made progress in some cancers already, they’d even gotten a breakthrough regarding something simple as the flu! Suvi, in particular, focused on one disease.

“Come on,” she grumbled as the simulation continued across the screen. She prayed this one would yield results worth showing Sara. Just the thought of the Pathfinder brought a smile to her lips. She’d never imagined that going to Andromeda would bring her such happiness. It had been a surprise when Sara agreed that it wasn’t a momentary diversion and that she was serious. Suvi had enough being used and was moved beyond words that Sara went at her pace. Without complaint which just made Suvi fall further, Ryder was so considerate and kind that is was almost unbelievable she chose to be with her. The way Sara listened, even without understanding, made Suvi love her girlfriend. Sara wasn’t a scientist but she knew it was a passion for Suvi, and she wanted to understand what Suvi loved.

“Are you going to give me what I want?” The normally patient scientist growled at the computer screen. A lot of sweat, frustration, and tears had gone into it for Sara. It was all for Sara. The research was truly one of Suvi’s pet projects. The final numbers scrolled across the screen and elation bubbled in Suvi’s chest. 98.7% chance of success! _This is it!!_ Suvi sent a frantic email to Sara.

_Sara,_

_Could you meet me in the tech lab? I’ve got something to show you!_

_Love,_

_Suvi_

Suvi took a deep breath and brought up the research to project on a holographic screen. The double helix twirled in mid air as she waited for Sara. Nerves twisted in her belly as she waited, she wasn’t sure Ryder would appreciate it. There were complicated feelings surrounding Ellen Ryder, but Suvi knew love when she heard it. Sara loved her mother and this could give her mother back. Suvi would leave it in Sara’s hands as to if they used it or not, there was still a two percent chance it could fail.

“What has you so deep in thought?” Sara’s arms slipped around her waist as she leaned her chin on Suvi’s shoulder. Suvi jumped in surprise and laughed at how caught up in her thoughts she had been. “Working on another project?”

“You could say that. Look.” Suvi zoomed in on the gene. “This is a gene that, if mutated, becomes a disease. The one your mother had.” Suvi felt Sara stiffen at her back and heard the swift intake of breath.

“Wow. So we found the cause? That’s amazing. Only a few more steps until…”

“A cure.” Suvi pressed a button and Sara watched the numbers scrolled across the screen. She didn’t quite understand the numbers in front of her but Suvi seemed excited by them.

“What have you been up to Dr. Anwar?” Sara pressed her lips against Suvi’s cheek, inhaling the crisp, fresh scent. It reminded her of quiet mornings at that mountain cabin, just sitting there and watching the sun rise.

“There’s a ninety-eight point seven percent chance that we can cure the disease Ryder.” Sara stepped back as shock slammed into her. It felt like Drack body checked her into a wall. Her chest constricted as she thought about the possibilities, and her mind whirled until she was light headed.

“Suvi, you mean…”

“We can cure your mother. I’m afraid there may be some permanent damage to her organs, but that can be helped with what we already have. Even the final stage can be cured.” Suvi smiled and cupped her cheek. She helped anchor Sara’s mind back to the present, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I don’t know what to think Suvi. I just. My Mom was ready to die, she’d made her peace with everything. That last dinner we had, at the mountain cabin, was perfect. And then.” Sara pressed her hands into her eyes to stem the tears. “Then my Dad went and put her into cyrosleep without her consent.” Suvi tugged Sara closer into a soft hug.

“Ryder, you don’t have to make any decision now. I didn’t realize it was this complicated.” Sara shook her head and wrapped her arms around Suvi’s waist.

“No. Thank you. This has you written all over it Suvi Anwar.” Sara grinned through her damp eyes. “I’m glad to have this. I’ll talk with Scott before we make a final decision about it, but _thank you._ ” Sara kissed Suvi gently as she let the emotions roil inside of her. Despite the issues surrounding her mother in cyro, she was floored Suvi put so much work into her mother’s cure.

“My gift doesn’t seem as grand now. Not compared to that.” Sara chuckled as Suvi snuggled in close. Love burst inside her chest at hearing Suvi doing so much for her.

“Oh? What did you do?” Excitement laced through Suvi’s tone, it made Sara smile warmly. She couldn’t believe someone as smart and kind as Suvi would love her. It was humbling, and Sara treasured Suvi. She tried to show her in all sorts of ways, bringing her little souvenirs she found on the planets. The latest gift had taken a lot of pulling strings and intimidation, one thing she was fairly good at. She may have lacked the build her brother had but she made up for it in having a fairly impressive bitch face.

“Remember that tea you love so much?” Sara smiled as she could feel the excitement radiating from Suvi. “Well, turns out there’s a spot on Meridian that has the perfect environment for cultivating tea leaves.” The delighted squeal and embrace was enough to have Sara laugh.

“You got me tea? Honest to goodness tea?”

“Yes. Honest to goodness tea. The botanists owed me a favor so tea will be one of the first luxury plants grown.” Sara grinned as Suvi leaned back to look into her face.

“Sara. That’s such a wonderful gift.” Suvi leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Thank you.”

“Happy Anniversary.” Sara murmured against her lips and Suvi stiffened. A laugh bubbled out as she realized that Suvi had forgotten. “You forgot didn’t you?”

“No.” The long, drawn out syllable broke through the moment. Sara hauled Suvi up off her feet, grinning as Suvi protested.

“Well, even if you did forget. This was one of the best presents I ever could get. Just being with you.” Sara smiled as Suvi cupped her cheeks in her hands with a soft smile on her face. Their lips met in a kiss full of love, full of overflowing emotions. They each wanted to convey how they felt to each other.


End file.
